


Love Like a Summer Day

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswapped Joshua and Hoshi. Jisoo goes to see the boy Soonyoung is interested in, because Jisoo is her friend. During the Q&A session Jisoo encounters some girls who don't seem to remember that Jeonghan is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like a Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So i don't know what possessed me to write girl!Joshua and girl!Soonyoung. But I also minorly mention girl!Seungkwan and Verkwan too. Yea....well if anything it's cute. Weird but cute. Jeonghan is a guy still. Thought it'd be more interesting that way. I probably will never write changed genders ever again.
> 
> This is a cross post from AFF where I posted it a few months back. 
> 
> I also use the Korean honorifics of unnie, noona, oppa, and hyung because it's weird not too when they use it a plenty and it's just a huge integral part of their culture so yea.

“Unnie!”

Jisoo turned around. Stopped when she saw Sooyoung coming her way.

“Unnie are you free now?”

Jisoo nodded. “Yea I am.” Tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “Why?”

Soo young looked at the ground, ears turning red. “There's this guy, and I wanted you to come with me. You know? So I'm not alone.”

Jisoo laughed, a sound like tinkling bells. “All right.”

Soo young let out a yes and fist pumped. Glomming on to Jisoo, the two walked with Sooyoung leading the way. The two talked; Jisoo asking questions about this guy that had Sooyoung blushing. They did this for a good ten minutes before someone grabbed Sooyoung’s hand and moved it away from Jisoo’s waist.

The two of them looked to the side. Soo young pulled an ugly face while Jisoo smiled. “Jeonghan.”

“Hey baby.” He leaned and Jisoo gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sooyoung pouted. Pointing a finger at him she said, “Hey. I was hanging onto Jisoo unnie why did you grab me.”

Jeonghan raised a brow, “Because you were hanging onto Jisoo. I'm here now, so I get to be close.”

Soo young let out a whine. “Unnie!? Do something about your boyfriend?”

Jisoo giggled. “I'm sorry Sooyoung. Come here.” She held out her arms and Sooyoung went in for a hug. Letting Jisoo fix her wild hair.

Jeonghan on the other hand. Taking Sooyoung's arms he gently pried them off. “All right. Enough is enough. It's my turn for Jisoo’s love.” Grabbing onto Jisoo’s waist he pulled her close. He turned to Sooyoung and said, “Hey. It's oppa you know. I'm older than you.”

Sooyoung stuck out her tongue. “Oppa is only for those I like and respect.” She moved fast running in front of them in case Jeonghan lunged at her. “Unnie, your boyfriend sucks!”

Jisoo laughed delightedly. Jeonghan let out a growl. “Baby, why are you laughing?” He asked offended.

“Because it's funny you dummy. All the other girls act like you're the best thing to appear on campus except my friends hate you. Which I should take into account. But I think they hate you because you take too much of my time not because you're a bad person. If you were I wouldn't be dating you.”

Jeonghan took an outraged face. He held her tight and started to blow air onto her neck, making her squeal. She squirmed trying to break his hold but he held on punishing her for being kind of mean.

“Unnie! Stop playing with your shit boyfriend. I need help!”

Jisoo smacked Jeonghan’s hand. “I'm coming!” Breaking out of his hold she moved closer to Sooyoung, Jeonghan trailing behind her.

He knew that her friends thought he was not the right type of guy for Hong Jisoo. But he had her and no one would take her away from him. He was going to marry her one day, come hell or high water.

Jeonghan watched the two girls go into the theater doors first as he walked behind. Opening them lightly he saw Jisoo and Sooyoung sitting in the back. He took the seat behind his girlfriend lightly playing with her hair.

Sooyoung let out a tiny squeal pointing out the guy she dragged Jisoo to see. Jisoo smiled, looking at the guy in question dissecting him for all he was worth. He let out a high note which cut through the air. Jisoo could see that he sang well at the least. But was he good enough for Sooyoung.

Jeonghan looked at the direction the finger pointed and let out an ah. Leaning in he whispered into Jisoo’s ear. “I know him.”

Jisoo whipped her head around. Giving Jeonghan a pointed look as if prompting him to spill the beans.

“He's got a great voice. The musical theater people love him and he likes to sing too.” Jisoo narrowed her eyes silently communicating she wanted more than just that. He smiled. His girlfriend always so protective of people she loved.  “He's a good guy overall. A literal ball of sunshine. Just like your Sooyoungie. They match.”

She nodded lightly. Liking what she heard so far. But she needed to meet him first. The crew stopped their rehearsal and the guy looked up and smiled, stupidly Jisoo thought but one filled with infatuation at least at Sooyoung. The two of them waved to each other.

She watched as he came up the stairs and into the row in front of them to say hello.

He rubbed at his neck. “Hi Sooyoung noona.”

Sooyoung blushed a little. “Hi Seokmin. How's practice going?”

Jeonghan mimed vomiting with Jisoo smacking him gently. The scene was so...sweet it was disgusting. Jisoo would've reminded him that he was like that too when they had their first date but not now.

She jabbed Sooyoung, making a noise in her throat. Sooyoung looked at her and let out an oh. Jisoo gave a swift look to Seokmin raising her brows.

“Oh. This is Jisoo unnie.”  And waving behind Jisoo, “This is Jeonghan oppa.” Slightly gritting her teeth near the end. But she wanted to make a good impression on Seokmin.

He bowed. “Hello sunbae. I'm Lee Seokmin.” He nodded to Jeonghan. “Hyung.”

“Hyung?” Jisoo turned to Jeonghan. “You two are close? Darling?” The way she dragged out the darling and the fact she said it in English didn't bode well for Jeonghan.

“Yea. We’re friends baby. I didn't tell you?” Jisoo shook her head. Giving him a sweet smile yet he felt it was off, scary even, like Jisoo would smack him at the earliest opportunity.

“Oh. Well in that case. You can call me noona Seokmin.” She said. “I feel like we’ll be friends in no time.”

Jeonghan gave Seokmin a silent message, warning him to not say anything bad.

As Sooyoung piped up to say something, a horde of girls came running up. Jisoo narrowed her eyes. She moved her hand to Jeonghan’s bicep. Tightening it as the girls approached. She knew who they were after. And they had lots of things to learn if they thought sweet Hong Jisoo was going to let them have her boyfriend. She put up with him for far too long to let him go now. Not to mention he was love struck by her. It was nice. Jisoo expected a real diamond ring soon. The one she wore now was a promise.

When the girls saw her she noticed a lot of them fell back. As if they knew just how much Jeonghan was in love with her. Some whispered as if frightened by her. She remembered when Sooyoung said that a lot of the girls felt as if they couldn't compete with Jisoo, considering her background and her overall prettiness.

One girl on the other hand wasn't so easily frightened. She boldly walked up to them hands behind her back, playing as if she was demure. Jisoo tilted her head. Waiting for this girl to say something.

“Hi oppa.” The girl said sugar sweet. She fluttered her eyelashes. Excessively.

Jisoo relaxed her hold on Jeonghan. She could tell in his eyes he didn't even recognize her. She turned to Jeonghan, ignoring the girl, “Hannie you know her?”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t.”

The girl deflated, but rallied quickly. “We talked a few times, at the drinking parties of the Psychology club.”

“We did? I’m sorry I don’t remember.” Jeonghan said, shaking his head.

“That’s fine oppa. I was just wondering if you were free later. You know for karaoke or something.” She asked, leaving out Jisoo blatantly.

Jisoo kept smiling. How silly of this girl. Jisoo pushed her hair behind her hair, specifically using her left hand so the promise ring glinted under the lights. She saw how the girl flinched.

Jeonghan replied. “No I’m not. Jisoo and I are going on a date. I don’t go out with people I don’t know either.”

Jisoo watched as the girl bit her lip, her friends trying to comfort her. She’d feel sorry if she wasn’t trying to go after her boyfriend. It was one thing to try to go after single guys, but a whole different story trying to steal other people’s lovers. Jisoo got up lightly. “I need to go home first Hannie, my mom wanted me to get groceries. Do you want to come with Sooyoungie?”

She shook her head, “No. It’s ok unnie. I’ll stay here and watch the rehearsals some more.”

Jisoo smiled down at her, then looked to Seokmin. “Ok. You can take her home right Seokmin?”

He nodded. “Of course. I can take Sooyoung noona home.”

“Perfect. Let’s go Jeonghan.” She patted Sooyoung's hair before grabbing onto Jeonghan’s outstretched hand. He moved towards the door ignoring the small hoard of girls making sure Jisoo moved ahead of him.

She walked, but not before sneaking one last smirk at the girl who tried to get her boyfriend. Jisoo made sure to wave goodbye as a polite sunbae would, but she made sure to use her left hand to show off the promise ring. Jisoo was a nice girl. Most of the time. But mess with her family, friends, or try to blatantly steal her boyfriend and she would drop the sweetness. The other girl was lucky enough that Jeonghan had no interest in her. Not to mention that she was nothing like Boo Seunghee. Seunghee had class but when she got tired of all the girls who tried to go after Vernon, she snapped and started fights. Otherwise she cut those girls down to size with her infamous mouth. Jisoo, well Jisoo just ignored them more often than not. That alone got girls angry, the silent ice princess treatment that she was famous for.

As they walked out of the theater he apologized. “Sorry for the hoard of girls Jisoo.”

She shook her head. “I knew what I was getting into when I decided to date you. But you like me a lot anyway. I'm not insecure.” She smirked at him, “I was one of the most eligible girls before I took up with you.”

He laughed. “I know. Everyone kept telling me I had no chance with you, Miss I'm Korean American. Not to mention the rumors about your family.”

“Well it shows you what they know. Your mine. And we’ve been dating for two years already.”

“Practically married,” he teased. “Your parents see me plenty too.”

She laughed. “They do. But my dad still doesn't like you much.”

He pulled her in by her waist, her back against his chest. “I’ll win him over. I have to if I'm marrying you.” He brought up her left hand and kissed the ring finger. “Not letting you go until we die.”

She kissed him gently. “I know.”


End file.
